The Story Of Us
by Tahly
Summary: It all started on the bus but where does it go from there?
1. Chapter 1

These characters belong to Stepanie Meyer I just put them in a new story.

Enjoy guys :)

Chapter 1

We were sitting on the bus, that was the first time he ever truly saw me, gazing into each other's eyes he was leaning in for a kiss I saw it in the corner of my eye his lips moving closer so sure of himself yet so nervous. I was so scared I wanted this so badly I had been dreaming of it for four years but now that the moment was here I wasn't ready, I was scared once it started I wouldn't be able to stop and the just as I was about to give into the little voice in my head pushing me closer and closer to him god stepped in an saved me, as just at that moment Emmett turned around and started talking to us. Snapping us instantly out of our trance and bringing us back to reality, giving me an apologetic look he started talking to Emmett and I took that as my chance and rested my head on his shoulder keeping our hand entangled and closed my eyes dreamt about him and what could have just happened.

What felt like only a moment of bliss I awoke to a beautiful guy looking at me with only adoration in his eyes, from right then I knew that I loved this guy and I would never need anyone else this was it for me he was it. So from there not taking our eyes off one another, I put my hand on his face gently bringing our heads closer together caressing his face with my hand. Closer and closer, I could feel his breath on my face it was so warm and within one second we closed our eyes as our lips touched. It was perfect we moved so perfectly together it was the perfect moment. We were in sync with each other we didn't want to stop and the moment I felt his tongue enter my mouth I almost died from pure happiness this was my heaven. Our first kiss was sweet and gentle and everything and more I had ever dreamt it would be, He is perfect. We pulled away from each other placing our eyes once again on each other and had big goofy grins on our face. It was this moment that I knew I was in love with him and I would do whatever I had to do to keep this heavenly creature in my life forever. I was in love with Edward and all I had to do now was tell that to Jacob.

The story upadated daily :) I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

These characters belong to Stepanie Meyer I just put them in a new story.

Enjoy guys :)

Chapter 2

That night I was dreaming about the day's earlier event thinking it was all a dream, that I had just imagined it and it didn't really happen. Except I knew that it was real I could still feel his lips against mine and with that I am filled with joy. Only moments later was I interrupted from my thoughts by the phone ringing, I didn't bother to answer it as I didn't think it would be for me so I just let ring for someone else to answer it. When the phone was picked up I heard Charlie talking saying to the person saying "yeah I'll just get her for you Jacob".

Jacob was my ex-boyfriend we had only just broken up less than two weeks ago though it seemed like longer and I wasn't sure how he was going to take the fact that I was already in love with someone else and was planning on dating them. Edward had already asked me out that day on the bus, every bone in my body was telling me to say yes but I couldn't I wasn't ready and hoped he understood. And he did well he said he did and I was just hoping I wouldn't make him wait too long.

That was the moment that Charlie decided to walk in and give me the phone, "Here Bella its Jacob."  
>"Thanks Charlie." "Hello Jacob, what's up?"<br>"Bella! I missed you are you dating him yet?"  
>You see Jacob already knew about Edward as he was part of why we broke up. Edward and I had been close friends ever since Relay for Life. That is when we really started to be friends that event was the stepping stone of our friendship. I remember it quite clearly it was pouring down rain and I was drenched and so was he. We had spent the entire day walking around the track together and then when we went to sit down there was only one chair so he sat down in his snug sleeping bag and sat there talking to me while I just stood there. So I got my sleeping bag and sat right on top of him. It didn't mean anything then we were just friends and I was perfectly happy with Jacob then. Well has happy as we ever were I guess. Anyway as I sat there on his lap with us just talking to one another it just felt right, we would have been sitting like that for probably 4 or so hours until Alice told Edward to go get breakfast. Neither one of us wanted to move but we knew it was inevitable. He asked if I wanted to go with him but I couldn't and I knew I couldn't it was wrong. So I gave us a break for around half an hour until we walked around the track one last time and then I went home.<p>

That is when it all started.


End file.
